While installing upper interior orthodontic brackets, it is necessary to sight from the incisal edge to the long axis of the tooth of the upper incisors and cuspids in order to properly position and align the orthodontic brackets. A right-handed person, for example, can position the brackets with his right hand while holding a conventional dental hand mirror in his other hand. However, both the right and left hand are often needed for installation of the brackets, and the manual holding of the mirror is therefore often greatly inconvenient.
Brackets for holding dental mirrors have been previously used, but they often impede the work on the patient and in some cases are uncomfortable for the patient.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to provide a dental mirror which is entirely supported by the mouth of the patient.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dental mirror which is rounded outwardly at its anterior edge to provide a view of the upper anterior teeth.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dental mirror with lateral projections or lobes so that the buccal or posterior teeth will be in view when looking downward on the mirror.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a dental mirror with an indentation in the osterior edge to allow for the tongue position of the patient.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an aperture adjacent the anterior edge portion of the mirror whereby dental floss or the like can be used for additional securement purposes if necessary.
A further object of the invention is to provide a dental mirror that is comfortable to the patient as it is fully supported by the patient's mouth.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.